Zexion's forbidden list
by Zexyback
Summary: Everything is not allowed in the Organization XIII, and some members have to write a list of what they can no more do, for the safety of everyone.   It is the case of the number VI. From now on, his list contains nearly seventeen rules to don't break !


Credits go to Square-Enix and Disney

Well, first of all I prevent you that you may find grammatical errors in this text, because english isn't my maternal language. I apologise for the inconvenience. Well, I hope you'll enjoy these fews lines that was very pleasant to write !

* * *

><p>- I don't have to sell the secrets contained in my lexicon for commercial purposes.<p>

- Even though the recipe of the love potion, the invisibility's potion, the philosopher's stone and the remedy against corns in feet would make of us multibillionaires.

- I don't have to force Demyx to tidy up the library in order alphabetical, or even my bedroom.

- Even though he has nothing better to do of his days.

- The dining room of the castle is not a library, I am not allowed to read books there.

- I musn't use complicated words which nobody knows, such as "sporadic", "superfluous", or even "sublologic vision".

- Even if it's our language, and that everybody is supposed to know it.

- I don't have to ask Marluxia to give me the roman name of all the plants of his garden.

- Even if he should know them, because the flowers are his element. If we cannot refer to him, then to whom will we do ?

- The kitchen of the castle is not a library, I am not allowed to read books there.

- I don't have to give to Xemnas the illusion that I'm doing body-building in the training room.

- I don't have to give to Xigbar the illusion that I am not pouring salt in his eighth cup of coffee.

- Even though it is for his health.

- I don't have to give to Xaldin the illusion that I'm cleaning the kitchen when it is me who is on duty of cleaning.

- As well, I don't have to order Demyx to wash the windows of my bedroom for my place.

- Even if he is the most appropriate member for this kind of task.

- Corridors are not a library, I am not allowed to read books there.

- I musn't help Vexen in his scientific experiments.

- Because he gets angry as soon as I see an error in his protocol

- And he gets even more furious when I leave the laboratory without asking him for permission.

- Even if it is to protect me from the explosion which always happens when I plan it.

- I don't have to use psychology on the psychologically most fragile members to force them to make my duties for my place.

- The bathroom is not a library, I am not allowed to read books there.

- I cannot put erotic books in the library, even if some members whose I musn't write the name asked me to do it.

- Because the members number XIII and XIV, as well as Namine, musn't see them accidentally.

- Even though I think that their reactions could be funny.

- I have no more the right to make a Twelfth-Night pancake.

- Because I always put there three charms, due to the fact that it is very amusing to see the three winners quarrelling for the crown, especially when they are three greenhorns.

- We'll say what we want, but if I am not allowed to put three charms in a pancake, then I won't make anymore pancakes.

- The library is not my bedroom, I am not allowed to classify books according to my good will, in order alphabetical, by author, or even by color of slice.

- And I don't have to force whoever to help me to do it.

- I musn't persuade Demyx that the founder members have physically something more than the greenhorns.

- Because he will look very precisely every member, to find a difference which doesn't exist.

- I have no right to register me in the most prestigious contribute of the world.

- Because even though I would earn them easily, the Organization has to remain secret.

- Even if I judge that the diplomas would be very nice in my bedroom.

- I can no more make dishes exclusively consisted of vegetables when it is me who take care of the cooking.

- Even if it's very good for the health.

- And even if I am the only one in the Organization to think that.

- I don't have to give to my team-mates in mission the illusion that I am next to them while I rest farther.

- I have to stop doing humor that I am the only one to understand.

- Even though the others could make an effort of reflection.

- I musn't team up with Luxord when we are playing bridge, tarot, or others strategic card game.

- Because the other members don't like to lose every time.

- Especially when we're playing for money.

- That is why I musn't accept the proposition of Luxord to go to Las Vegas.

- Because the Organization is a secret group.

- I don't either have to force the greenhorns to resolve a puzzle to have a piece of cheesecake.

- Even though it would be good if they used a bit their brain before hogging.

- I am not allowed to require that everything the members salute me when we cross.

- Because they are all very busy and because a small salute would deprive them from all the energy hardly accumulated during the night.

- I musn't do irony while speaking about Xemnas or Marluxia.

- Because they are both susceptible, and could take it very badly.

- I am not allowed to order Demyx to play entirely the ninth symphony of Beethoven with his sitar.

- Singing the choirs of the fourth movement in German.

- Even if it's a magnificent piece of music.

- I don't have the right to give to Saix the illusion that I am Xemnas, so that he could tidy up my room for me.

- I don't have to require that any member can cook a lobster "à la plancha", with a sauce sorrel and parsley, accompanied with an ounce of white wine.

- Because it is very delicate, and because everybody has better to do.

- And because Lexaeus doesn't bear parsley.

- I am not allowed to invite or to visit the best literary authors of our time.

- Because the Organization is a secret group.

- I musn't force whoever to steal a grand piano, in order to install it in the lounge of the castle.

- Even though the piano has a magnificent sound.

- And that I can't play it.

- I don't have to give to Marluxia the illusion that Larxene is setting fire to his garden.

- Even if I find very amusing to see him getting angry against the real Larxene when he crosses her later in the corridor.

- I am not allowed to move a whole shelf of the library in my own bedroom.

- I musn't lock members into my lexicon, then burn pages.

- I don't have to force whoever to write this list for me.

* * *

><p>Here it is ! I hope there wasn't too much horrible errors in this fic, and that you have founded it nice ! Thank you for reading !<p> 


End file.
